Conventionally, a developing cartridge including a developing roller and a coupling for receiving driving force from an image forming apparatus is well known in the art. As the coupling receives driving force from the image forming apparatus, the developing roller rotates. Prior art discloses an image forming apparatus including a developing drive transmission member that includes a developing drive gear and a reciprocating member. The reciprocating member of the developing drive transmission member constitutes a universal joint.